Stuck on You
by BrYtt BRatt
Summary: An accident with the Serpent’s Tail gets Raimundo and Jack stuck together! Will they return to normal? Or will they be Siamese twins forever? HAITUS


This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fic. I used to think XS would be a pretty junky show because I thought it would depend **too** much on super-deforming, whooshing backgrounds and sweat-drops (like Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi.) But after I actually saw the show, I was proven wrong! Xiaolin Showdown rocks!

I chose Hawaii to be where the story takes place because I live in Hawaii.

Summary: An accident with the Serpent's Tail gets Raimundo and Jack stuck together! Will they return to normal? Or will they be Siamese twins forever?

"Stuck on You"

Chapter 1:

Twist and Shout

………………………………

It was a beautiful summer day at Hawaii's Waikiki Beach. The skies were clear of any clouds, the bright sun was shining its rays in all its glory, a light breeze blew so it wasn't too hot, and the deep blue ocean was rolling its waves invitingly. It was exactly the kind of day every tourist imagined.

Four young martial artists were gathered here from China. They were the Xiaolin Warriors: Omi, the pure and jovial Chinese Xiaolin Dragon of Water; Raimundo, the wild and carefree Xiaolin Dragon of Wind from Brazil; Kimiko, the sassy and spirited Xiaolin Dragon of Fire from Japan; and Clay, the calm and collected Xiaolin Dragon of Earth from Texas.

But the Xiaolin Warriors weren't here to play at the beach. In fact, they were competing with their archrival, evil boy genius Jack Spicer, over a mystical item called Shen Gong Wu as usual. It seemed a warrior's work was just never done.

"Seismic Kick! Earth!" Clay yelled. He stomped on the ground, and a huge mass of sand buried a bunch of Jack's fighting robots, called Jack-bots, in a gigantic wave.

"Judallet Flip! Fire!" Kimiko yelled, as she leapt into the air. Her fists and feet lit up in flames and she fired explosive punches and kicks in midair, destroying every Jack-bot in range.

Omi noticed Jack flying with his heli-pack over to the lifeguard stand, where the newest Shen Gong Wu was supposed to be. But there was such a huge crowd of fleeing tourists between him and Jack that Omi knew he wouldn't be able to get past in time. So he pulled out the Monkey Staff, a Shen Gong Wu that gives the user the agility, balance, and even the appearance, of a monkey.

"Monkey Staff!" Omi called, and with a flash of light, he now resembled a monkey, with a long tail and brown fur around his normally bald head. He leapt over the people, occasionally bouncing off a tourist's head and hearing an "Ouch! Crazy kid! Watch where you're going!"

Omi was easily catching up. At his rate, he just might be able to reach the Shen Gong Wu before Jack got it. Looking back, Jack noticed this and pulled out a secret weapon. Was it…? Was it…? It was! A _tender, delectable, golden, mouth-watering_ BANANA!

Unfortunately, the Monkey Staff gives you the behavioral habits of a monkey as well. Omi tried to look away and focus on the Shen Gong Wu.

_I must remain focused_, Omi thought. _I will not let the side effects of the Monkey Staff get the best of me…I will be strong, I will be strong, I…I just cannot help myself!_

And so, Omi helped himself. (To the banana, that is.)

While Omi was sitting and enjoying his banana bliss, Jack hovered over to the lifeguard stand and picked up the new Shen Gong Wu, which looked like a disc with a hole in the middle. One side had a picture of the sun, and the other side had an image of the full moon.

"All right! The Disc of Sol Lun is mine!"

_I wonder what Wuya would say if she saw this_, Jack thought. The evil 1500-year-old Heylin witch ghost had recently dumped him for a more sinister and powerful villain named Chase Young. And this wasn't even the first time she deserted Jack!

He pressed a button on his digital wristwatch, calling a jet plane he built. It hovered down from the sky and landed on the street a block or two away. Jack readied his heli-pack and started heading toward the plane.

But not before he turned to face the warriors and call out to them, "See ya around, Xiaolin losers!"

Bad move. That got Kimiko's attention, and she threw two fireballs at Jack to stop him. Jack shrieked like a girl as the fireballs each hit a propeller from his heli-pack, just barely missing his head!

The propellers broke off and Jack screamed again as he plummeted down to the ground. After a rough landing on the road, he got up rubbing his sore butt and started to run for the jet. Suddenly, Raimundo jumped in front of him.

"Just try and get through me, Spicer!" Raimundo said.

"With pleasure," Jack replied, still running. He pulled out the Serpent's Tail, a rod-shaped Shen Gong Wu that allows the user to go through solid objects like a ghost could. With it, he could literally pass right through Raimundo.

But as Jack was running, he didn't notice a banana peel lying in his path.

"Serpent's Ta-AAAIIIILLL!"

Jack lost his grip on the Serpent's Tail and fell forward.

Raimundo suddenly felt some mysterious jerking force pulling him back, back, back, down!

**WHAM!**

"Owwie!" Jack whined as he got up and checked to see if his nose was bleeding. Raimundo rubbed the back of his head as he too got up.

Both boys thought that something felt weird. Jack realized that there was some mysterious weight on his back. Raimundo noticed that something had cushioned his fall, and that he only hit the back of his head on another head.

Raimundo and Jack turned their heads to see Kimiko, Omi, and Clay staring at them wide-eyed, their jaws nearly touching the ground.

"What?" Raimundo asked. "What are you staring at?"

"Um, Rai, Jack," Kimiko said nervously. "You might want to look at yourselves. Or maybe, you might not."

In their curiosity, Raimundo and Jack turned their heads to look at their reflection in a store window. They were horrified to see that they were melded together at the back! In fact, they were like one torso with two heads and two pairs of arms and legs!

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUGH!"

"W-w-what the heck happened!" Raimundo stammered. He and Jack tried to pull apart with all their might. But they stayed stuck tight.

"I don't know," Jack replied. "I was just using the Serpent's Tail to go through you, but then I fell and now we're stuck!"

"Where _is_ the Serpent's Tail?" Clay asked.

"It's…" Jack looked at his hand and realized it was empty. "I must have dropped it."

"Jack Spicer must have dropped it while he was still going through Raimundo," Omi explained. "When he released it, the effects must have stopped before he could pass completely through."

"Smooth move there, _genius_," Raimundo muttered, glaring at Jack.

"If that's the case, then I reckon you should just use the Serpent's Tail again," said Clay. "Then you'll slip right apart like a cluster of garter snakes at the dawn of spring."

"That's right," Omi agreed. "So there is no need to be thrown off the axe's lever."

"Um, that's 'fly off the handle,' Omi," Kimiko corrected.

…………………………

Everyone looked around the area for the Serpent's Tail, but it was nowhere to be found. Not in the streets, not under the parked cars. They even asked people if they've seen a bronze rod that looks like a snake's tail, but to no avail.

"Guys," said Jack. "What do you say we join forces? You know, a temporary ceasefire?"

Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay gave him an 'Are-you-kidding?' sort of look.

Kimiko crossed her arms. "How can we team up with you? We already trusted you once when we were in Hong Kong, and once when Wuya teamed up with an overgrown snowman, so how do we know you won't double-cross us again?"

"You think I **want** to have this loser on my back?" Jack replied, gesturing to Raimundo. "No, scratch that. **AS** my back!"

Kimiko's glare faded. "Good point."

"Well, I believe it's settled then," Omi declared. "For now, we are a team, and shall work together until Raimundo and Jack return to their normal state."

Then everyone put their hands together and said, "Truce!"

………………………….

A/N: The Disc of Sol Lun is my original Shen Gong Wu, and I already know what its ability is going to be. You'll find out what it does in the next chapter, plus there will be two new villains.


End file.
